Agatha
|gender=Feminino |cidade=Desconhecida |region= |Kanto}} ou |Johto}} |class= |Elite Four}} |elite= |Elite Four}} de |Kanto}} e |Johto}} |place= |Indigo Plateau}} |type=Ghost |order=Terceira |gen= }}, }}, }} |games= }}, }}, }}, }}, }}, }}, }} }} Agatha (Japonês: キクコ Kikuko) é uma membra da Elite Four das Kanto e Johto, ascendendo ao posto em algum momento antes dos eventos da 1ª Geração e seus remakes e deixando-o em algum ponto dos três anos entre eles e os eventos da 2ª Geração e seus remakes. É uma especialista em Pokémon do tipo . Nos jogos principais Pokémon ''Red, Green e Blue'' ''Yellow'' ''FireRed e LeafGreen'' Primeira batalha Revanches ''Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee! Primeira batalha |p1=Arbok |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=53 |p1type=Poison |p1move1=Glare |p1move2=Crunch |p1move3=Poison Jab |p2img= |p2=Gengar |p2gd=♀ |p2lv=53 |p2type=Ghost |p2type2=Poison |p2move1=Will-O-Wisp |p2move2=Shadow Ball |p2move3=Sludge Bomb |p3img= |p3=Golbat |p3gd=♂ |p3lv=53 |p3type=Poison |p3type2=Flying |p3move1=Air Slash |p3move2=Crunch |p3move3=Quick Attack |p4img= |p4=Weezing |p4gd=♂ |p4lv=53 |p4type=Poison |p4move1=Sludge Bomb |p4move2=Shadow Ball |p4move3=Thunderbolt |p5img= |p5=Gengar |p5gd=♂ |p5lv=54 |p5type=Ghost |p5type2=Poison |p5move1=Dazzling Gleam |p5move2=Shadow Ball |p5move3=Sludge Bomb }} Revanches |p1=Arbok |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=63 |p1type=Poison |p1move1=Glare |p1move2=Crunch |p1move3=Poison Jab |p1move4=Earthquake |p2img= |p2=Gengar |p2gd=♀ |p2lv=63 |p2type=Ghost |p2type2=Poison |p2move1=Sucker Punch |p2move2=Will-O-Wisp |p2move3=Shadow Ball |p2move4=Sludge Bomb |p3img= |p3=Golbat |p3gd=♂ |p3lv=63 |p3type=Poison |p3type2=Flying |p3move1=Air Slash |p3move2=Crunch |p3move3=Leech Life |p3move4=Quick Attack |p4img= |p4=Weezing |p4gd=♂ |p4lv=63 |p4type=Poison |p4move1=Sludge Bomb |p4move2=Shadow Ball |p4move3=Fire Blast |p4move4=Thunder |p5img= |p5=Marowak (Alola) |p5nick=Marowak |p5gd=♂ |p5lv=63 |p5type=Fire |p5type2=Ghost |p5move1=Flare Blitz |p5move2=Bonemerang |p5move3=Shadow Ball |p5move4=Rock Slide |p6img= |p6=Gengar |p6gd=♂ |p6lv=64 |p6type=Ghost |p6type2=Poison |p6move1=Sucker Punch |p6move2=Shadow Ball |p6move3=Dazzling Gleam |p6move4=Sludge Bomb }} Citações Em outros jogos ''Pokémon Masters Sync Pairs No anime ''Pokémon, a Série'' Pokémon ''Pokémon Origins'' ''Pokémon Generations'' Agatha aparece no curta ''The Challenger''. Reúne-se com Lorelei, Bruno e Lance para discutir o primeiro Treinador em muito tempo a conseguir as oito insígnias e chegar ao Indigo Plateau. Enfrenta o desafiante, Blue, após o êxito deste contra Lorelei e Bruno; comenta com certa ironia não estar surpresa por seu bom desempenho, mas que, sendo neto do Professor Carvalho, imaginava que ele estaria se ocupando apenas em coletar dados para completar a Pokédex; diverte-se com a reação desafiadora do jovem. Acaba sendo derrotada por Blue e permite sua passagem para a quarta e última arena da Elite. No mangá ''Pokémon Special'' No TCG Curiosidades * Agatha tem grande semelhança física e de nome, tanto em inglês quanto em japonês, com Bertha da Elite Four de Sinnoh. Tais pontos de semelhança são destacados por Shauntal em um de seus livros.Pokémon Black 2 e White 2. Shauntal: "The woman who uses Ghost types, and the woman who uses Ground types. I couldn't ask the reason why their names and appearances are so similar." That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers and the Pokémon that I've competed against. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject? (possível frase pré-batalha de revanche). Nomes Notas e referências Artigos relacionados Category:Especialistas no tipo Ghost Category:Especialistas no tipo Fantasma Category:Membros da Elite Four Category:Membros da Elite Four de Kanto e Johto Category:Sexo feminino Category:Personagens dos jogos Category:Personagens de Red e Blue Category:Personagens de Yellow Category:Personagens de FireRed e LeafGreen Category:Personagens de Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee! Category:Personagens de Masters Category:Personagens do anime Category:Personagens de Pokémon Origins Category:Personagens de Pokémon Generations